


Remembering Her First

by SanneARBY



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: In the budding new beginning of her relationship with Saladin, she remembers a quiet moment with her first love.
Relationships: Vax / Eris, Vax / Saladin
Kudos: 2
Collections: All Vax stories





	Remembering Her First

She awoke with a start, heart pounding in her chest as she jolted up to a seated position. The dark around her suffocated her, and she reached over to turn on the light, the yellow comfort flooding her room in warmth as she dropped back to the bed, gasping for air. 

“Vax?” a quiet voice rung out next to her, and a soft hand reached out to hold onto Vax’ squeezed it. Her voice was ever steady and loving. “Are you okay?” 

The Awoken swallowed thickly as she gripped onto Eris’ hands, forehead sweaty. “A- nightmare.” she simply said on a whisper, staring up at the ceiling. 

The Hunter next to her leaned up a bit, got a better look at her lover and then felt her forehead. “You’ve got a fever, my light,” she said gently, reaching for a cloth on her nightstand and dabbing the sweat off of Vax’ forehead. “Fever may cause nightmares.” 

Vax looked up to her lover and then closed her eyes, comforted by her presence. “Could be. I was out in the cold of the Moon for too long. Robes can only protect you so much.” she murmured, glad to feel Eris shuffling closer against her. 

“How ironic that people can get too hot from being out in the cold for too long,” the Hunter quipped lovingly, nuzzling at Vax’ neck. “You’ll be okay, love. Nightmares aren’t real, and they never will be.” 

Silence stretched out in the room, somewhere in the background outside ships landed and flew off, but none of that mattered as Vax lets out a deep and troubled sigh. 

Eris opened her eyes again to look at her, a hand moving up to rest on her abdomen, keep her close. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” she asked softly, gently. She knows her Warlock, she doesn’t like talking about her fears. 

“Yes.” Vax surprised Eris with the answer, shifting to lie on her side and shuffling close into Eris’ space. “How did you bear living with Crota in your mind?” her voice was quiet. 

Eris wiggled around to wrap an arm around Vax, her other hand gently running through the red hair of the Awoken. “It’s something you never quite get used to. For now, his whispers are quiet, you silenced him forever. I think you’re hearing his echoes. You were closest to him as the swordbearer, he probably imprinted onto you, hoping he could take you if he got low enough.” 

“Posses me?” Vax questioned on a whisper, eyes closed in the Hunter’s arms. 

“Yes. Toland and I have read many tales of Crota taking those who get close to him. We suspect he moved them over to his father Oryx, but we have no such confirmation. Who knows what would have happened had he succeeded.” Eris voice was steady and calm, exactly how she knew Vax needed to have it in times like these. 

The Warlock in question breathed out softly, almost relieved. “I killed him. He can’t take me anywhere.” she murmured, wrapping an arm around Eris and kissing at her collarbone once. “I love you.” 

His arm is slung over her as she stares up at the starry night, unable to sleep and hounded by flashbacks.

The campsite they are in is quiet, the Titan next to her a comfort in the uncomfortable darkness. Fire would give them away, but she yearned for the comfort of a light, the comfort of the Hunter who knew her so well. Him so new to her. 

The heavy body next to her moves, shifts in the bag, and then the heavy arm pulls her in gently, wraps her close against him and shields her from the bad thoughts. 

No words are spoken as she nuzzles close into his comforting body, at last closing her eyes and falling in a quiet sleep.


End file.
